


Nemesis

by TheNugKing



Category: Choice of Games, Grand Academy for Future Villains
Genre: Humor, I'm very proud, M/M, UPDATED TAGS BECAUSE I KNOW AURION'S FULL NAME NOW, like i didn't mean to write it but then it was funny??, well this is apparently the only grand academy fic on ao3 so i hope my tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugKing/pseuds/TheNugKing
Summary: Cazenar and Aurion have a relationship based on making dramatic monologues at each other, betraying each other, and making out while one of them cackles, “You have fallen for my charms once again,” or something along those lines. Which in Cazenar's opinion makes them the perfect couple.
Relationships: Aurion (Grand Academy)/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the game text says Aurion wouldn't be cool with me dating Phil as well as him, but no one told Cazenar that.

“You mean nothing to me,” Cazenar gloats at Aurion one day. “Phil’s far better at kissing than you are.”

Cazenar and Aurion have a relationship based on making dramatic monologues at each other, betraying each other, and making out while one of them cackles, “You have fallen for my charms once again,” or something along those lines. Which in Cazenar's opinion makes them the perfect couple.

“Wait, what??” says Aurion. He looks distressingly more hurt than impressed at this particular betrayal. “You… You’ve betrayed me for the last time! I thought… How dare you throw away our bond like this! Did I - I mean, did _it_ mean nothing to you??!”

“Wait, no, shit,” says Cazenar. “Is this not… it was only one time! I can stop flirting with Val too, if you want!”

“Val too??” shrieks Aurion. “I will _destroy_ you, Vampyroteuthilda!” He stalks away to work on a terrible revenge plan and definitely not to cry.

The next day Cazenar poisons Aurion’s breakfast and asks him to be his nemesis. He gives a heartfelt and dramatic speech about how those others mean Nothing to him and it’s always been Aurion, how could he even consider another nemesis, and he swears to prove a worthy and dedicated nemesis by not flirting with anyone else again. He has to pause several times to vomit because of the poison Aurion put in Cazenar’s breakfast, but he feels he owes it to Aurion to get through the speech. 

They hold hands later as they lie in their hospital beds recovering from the poisoning. They may or may not both have more poison capsules hidden under their fingernails.


End file.
